Since automobile, ship, and airplane are movable vehicles, it is very uneasy to handle waste excreted by passengers and collected by a conventional toilet system provided on these movable vehicles. While the excreted urine can be more easily treated and discharged, the excreted stools are solid waste and could not be handled so easily. In the conventional toilet system, waste is normally flushed off using water. That is, stools are mixed with urine and water and become very difficult to treat, and could not be arbitrarily discharged. Inadequate storage or hiding of the excreted stools would produce bad smell and bring sanitation problem on the vehicles.